jeena
by katiiy
Summary: a new concept and really different os


**Hi friends I know this is new concept and u ppl will bash me for this all were accepted**

She is standing in seashore. The feeling of waves under her feet placing her in an unknown pleasure on mind. The thoughts were waving in her heart along with sea waves the period of waiting makes her remember the past. She is not the girl of men choice she is independent, a wild horse who can't controlled by normal man her thoughts were different her attitude makes any man to bow down in front of her. Her way of living doesn't need any sort of company she can do things all alone without help and wanted to be like that. In her life she always got the tag of attitude lady, over confidence, ect….. By millions but it never affected her carrier or her life style she doesn't care about what others think

Her beauty is not only her strength, she is not lesser than any men, she is merely girl by physic but mentally she is not lesser than any men that's the reason she made her carrier all successful in such short period. She thought she can lead her life all alone until he came in her life he is not the one among the men whom she meet in her carrier he is different, he is not only charming but kind as well as lovable too. He made everyone to feel comfortable with him. He is a guy whom every girl respects. Though they shared the relationship of senior and junior. She wanted to spend time with him. The agony, the life, the world in her heart is vanished with his entry. He is different in men they never shared any ego problem between them from the day of their relationship. He gave her full space and full freedom. The relationship they share is very tough one as no guys likes to be under his own girlfriend but he accepted it with all smile he never complained about it at any moment and still he treated her as his princess in off duty and accepted her as his boss when they are on duty. He managed both role well without any complaint. A smile crept on her face when waves of thoughts crossed her mind. He is the only guy who makes her to feel the fluffy girl who buried deep inside her heart long ago. He is expert in making her to feel the girl inside her, the blush which forms in her cheeks unknowingly while he is with her, **inspector muskaan **a tough cop remains as typical pinky girl friend with him only he can get that side of her and she love to be so when she is with him. She thought all with a beautiful curve smile in her lips.

On the time a tough hand held her tiny waist in most gentle way from behind and rested his head in her shoulder, placed a gentle kiss in her cheeks. She snuggled him little closer by holding his arms which covered her waist along with belly part. She loved the feeling of being in her arms and rested her head in his hard chest. After a min she turned in a hug and locked her arms in his neck he made an eye lock which was not lesser than any cuff for her she can't take her eyes off him the magnetic power makes her attract to the eyes.

The formal shirt, hand were folded till his forearm and his pants were till his knees so that it won't get wet in sea water and his tired eyes which doesn't lose the magnetic power indicates he is back from the heavy duty. She just ruffled his thick hairs along with his neck and passes her seductive smirk and brushed her lips lightly in his lips and reached him to kiss hard he meet her lips in middle they shared a passionate kiss her tongue nudged his lips he gave in. made her tongue to play with his. The kiss extended for a while when oxygen shifted from need to want they got separated….she smiled at him while he is blushing lightly

Muskan: acha aaj ithni late kyun hua?

The person: wo Nikhil ajanak ghar jana pada so I was forced to finish his pending papers… I am sorry baby

She felt butterflies in her stomach generally she hate to be called with all girly names but when it's from him the word sounds great than anything else.

muskan: tike hey yeh chot kaise aya. You are bleeding

She placed her hankie in his wounds and pressed it to stop bleeding. The white hankie turned in to red in few min. he were just staring at her lovingly and placed a kiss in her cheek

muskan: bolo yeh chot kaise

The person: wo jab malad ki signal turn kar rahi thi bike skit hogay issliye thoda se karoj hai yar tik hojayegi

Muskan: acha per tum malad mei kya kar rhi thi bureau tho anderi mei hai na phir tum wahan kyun gay

The person: aare yar wo ishita (with her name muskan face were dropped but it was unnoticed by him) bichari roo rahithi na felt pity on her. Patha nahi kya kya sunaya tumne use aaj subha poor girl looked gloomy all the day.

She is fluming with an anger to here all this from her love she felt jealous to know someone else sat in bike which belongs only to her. Her girl jealousy rose in the inspector but she tried to hid it but its unsuccessful anybody can say as her feeling expressed in face as mirror. She just looked him.

Muskan: use console karne kaliye use long drive legaya hai na. phir ithni jaldi kyun agay tum uske sath thoda time spend karletha use aur acha lagtha hai na(she poured out). she is sad after all (with a teasing tone)

Person got that she is not angry but the exposure of jealous still decided to tease her

Person: why did you shouted at her you know how she would have felt. What's her mistake after all? (In most innocent and serious tone)

Muskan's anger at her peek she just ready to storm of the person

Muskan: haan duniyamei sirf ek hi hai apni senior se gaali sunaya. Haan (murmuring) how dare she? Aise chapak thi tumari sath like just she have been stuck with a glue are something hmph (truned her face to other side remembering incident at morning she hate someone to be glued with him especially her own junior as cid officer its common but not as a girl)

Person loved her when she is jealous. Jealousy is such wonderful experience someone is jealous because we seems to close to others it just reveal the importance of us in their life every guy/girl just want to feel the jealous of his/her. Person is also enjoying it. After sometime, she started to move with a sad and angry expression. A smirk crept in his face just held her wrist and pushed in sand now they were lying in soft beach stand beside each other, he is next to her looking at her by holding his palm in his head, elbow rested in beach sand he is lying one side and facing her with his face little up by support of his hand so that she can see his lady who is lying flat next to her. She is mesmerized in his eyes he held her shirt button in belly and removed it slowly until the belly part with soft sand of beach just making a drawing in her belly she is thrilled on the feel the sand makes her to feel she is shivering with a touch and enjoying it. He placed a kiss in her forehead

Person: i love you

The magic of three letters is melting her. She really wondered what there is these normal three words until he came in her life. Now it is working on her too she is feeling on some other world when he hears it from him. She feel blessed to be with him, she came in her life when she is broken for having feeling for someone who don't have any idea about her feeling the day when she came to know about his lost love be an one sided she is broken completely and hated everyone until he came he just solved her anger and hatred. When she feels for him her heart really worried of his closeness with other lady officers she don't want to face one more failure. She wondered what if he rejected her because of their age difference bcoz its not easy for guy to accept a girl who is elder than him for two years. But still they feel in love the world bounded with a magic he doesn't care about the world which have nothing better to do than gossiping or taunting people, he made her feel complete.

With the thoughts, a smile crept on her face. Until his lips blocked hers she kissed him back until strike thought them being about their presence in beach. They broke apart; he got up first and helped her too. Suddenly he took her in his arms dropped her in salt water

Muskan: you stupid I won't leave you (and started to chase him and pounced in his back he took his love like sack in his back muskan placed a kiss in his cheeks they sat In a rock and muskan in between his legs placed her head on his chest

Muskan: acha aaj shreya ki phone nahi aya kya kabhi bhi hum ek sath hoti purvi ya shreya ki call athi hai na

Person: aaj nahi kyunki purvi rajat sir ke sath hai aur shreya daya sir ki sath so now I am yours mam available for service your highness

She smiled at him with a light kiss on his cheeks

Muskaan: you know what this is why I love you so much

Person: tika ab hum chale its quite dark now time to leave

And started to walk in breach sand she called him from back

Muskan: **VINEET I LOVE YOU**

He smiled with this took her in his arms towards his bike they enjoyed the bike ride with lots of love which is pure

**a/n okay I am ready common with all eggs and tomatoes and heavy weapons I am wearing helmet now. But show some mercy on your window screen okay poor screen…..ha ha ha and who want to bash spl provision for them review box just pour your heart. This idea came when I saw old and new episode simultaneously and excuted** **with lot of effort bcoz my laptop is in some problem and miss you will be in 2 days I know I am late extremely sorry for that. Thank u for reading it and plz review it for sure yar plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz scold me atlaest but want to know your view. i dint have time to recheck it so plz forgive me for my mistakes  
**

**Signing of katiiy**

,


End file.
